Runaway
by PFT
Summary: A stunned and upset Phineas runs away from home. Will Isabella be there when he needs her most? Set in the summer after the TV show.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Hey, Phineas. Whatcha doin?"

"Oh, hey Isabella. We're just finishing up on this project. It can turn anything inorganic into food."

"Oh." Isabella looked a little disappointed. "Phineas, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure." Phineas motioned for Ferb to go inside.

"Phineas, your projects are cool, but what about their safety? You remember the treehouse you built last summer? The one with the tube tunnel thing?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You didn't test it out beforehand."

"But you-"

"Look. What happens if you put a part of yourself in it?"

"I don't-"

"Know. Exactly. Try it."

So he did. Nothing.

"See?" He said. "No one's been injured on our equipment."

"Yet. Look, Phineas. Someone's going to get hurt someday, and I don't want to see that happen."

"But-"

"Look you stubborn ox! Sometimes I wish I'd never met you!" And with that, she stormed off.

Phineas was stunned and heartbroken. "Hey, Ferb?" he called out, "I'm gonna try this out camping with Baljeet, 'K? I should be back tomorrow!" Ferb thought he saw a tears in Phineas' eyes but he shrugged it off and nodded.

And with that, Phineas cycled off into the distance.


	2. Runaway

Chapter 1: Runaway

The next morning was a Monday. Isabella did not stop by, which was unusual for her. Nevertheless, Ferb began to work on a simpler project.

Not long after, Baljeet appeared in the yard. "Have you seen Phineas?"

" No, he said he was camping with you."

"I was camping with my parents."

Ferb quickly fainted.

* * *

Candace freaked out when she saw the 2 fainted boys in the backyard. Baljeet woke up and Candace asked him what had happened. Baljeet explained what had happened and Candace called Linda and they explained what had happened. Linda freaked out, like Baljeet and Candace, and called Lawrence. Both freaked out and ran home, hoping Candace was "Exaggerating." She wasn't. The police were immediately called.

Which is why Ferb woke up to the sight of flashing police lights. Linda was comforting a sobbing Candace, while Lawrence was explaining it all to the police. Ferb picked up Perry and went to the boys room. He laid Perry on Phineas' bed and went to his own.

Neither Buford nor Isabella heard of Phineas' disappearance. Baljeet was inconsolable.

_Where is Phineas?_


	3. Under the Radar

Chapter 2 Under the Radar

Perry the platypus slid down the tube at 9:30. All the police cars had left, so he had no idea what had happened.

"Ah, Agent P. Where have you been for the last 2 hours?" Perry raised a quizzical eyebrow. Major Monogram sighed. "Carl, play the tape."

"Local boy Phineas Flynn was confirmed missing at 7:35..."

All the color drained out of Perry's face.

Ferb had fallen asleep crying. When Linda and Lawrence looked in, there were clear signs of distress. He was cradling a scrapbook and… she couldn't tell what it was. She turned on the light. "Oh, my…" Linda said. The room was a mess. Books, clothes, photos… all scattered around the room. She then looked at the photo in Ferb's care. It had been taken this summer, at the fair. It showed Ferb, Phineas and Isabella on the rapids. Linda sniffed back a few tears. She turned off the light and closed the door.

"Unfortunately, we cannot see where your master is, due to an attack on the system. Because of this, we need you to stay at home to avoid detection."

Perry blinked back tears. Although he never showed it, he really loved Phineas.

Ms. Garcia-Shapiro arrived around 10. "I'm so sorry to hear about Phineas."

"I'm sure he's okay." replied Linda. Her voice quivered. "Ferb and Candace have taken it hard. Candace has locked herself in her room, while Ferb…" Linda's voice faltered. "How's Isabella?"

"I don't know if she's heard."


	4. Unexpected

Chapter 3: Unexpected

Linda walked up the stairs, hoping that last night was just a dream. She knew that this was childish, but she was hopeful. Those hopes were shattered when she saw Candace. Tears dried on her cheeks. Ferb refused to even leave his room.

Buford came back to find a shroud of gray on Maple Street. He was affected, as evidenced by not picking on Baljeet all day.

Isabella wasn't paying attention. Lucky her. The outage had long been over, and she and her aunt were playing _Wii Sports._ They were having so much fun that neither noticed when the cable box displayed EAS(Emergency Alert System), as the rest of the North U.S. listened in for the news of the missing Phineas Flynn.

Soon, it was time for Isabella to go home. As her aunt drove her to the airport, she received a text message. Her aunt pulled over and checked her phone. Isabella was curious. "What is it?"

"EAS message." replied her aunt, while merging back onto the highway.

"Oh." Normally Isabella would have been more interested, but she felt like something was wrong in Danville. She decided it was nothing. "How'd the game go?" she asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Seattle beat Colorado,5-4. You normally aren't so interested in sports. What's up, Iz?"

"Nothing. Just thinking." _Lies,_ she thought.

For every kid in Danville, it was terrible. No more awesome projects by Phineas and Ferb… No roller coasters, thrill rides, or Danville pinball… several kids had asked "Found him yet?" to the police. They admitted that it was getting annoying, to say the least.


	5. Heartbreak

Chapter 4: Heartbreak

For the world outside of Maple street, the world was turning right-side up. For Maple street, the world was still upside down. Baljeet and Buford were still stunned. Ferb hadn't left his room since Monday evening. Candace left her room only to eat.

Isabella arrived home late that night, expecting to see the remnants of a project in the backyard. None. She shrugged it off. She crawled into bed.

She woke the next morning to find a note by her bed. Her mother asked her to pick up some cereal from the supermarket. She decided to call Phineas, to see what was up. She stopped several times for no reason, but she had this feeling that something bad was going to happen. She dialed his number and it rang.

And rang. And rang. He didn't pick up. She was in no mood to talk to a machine. She didn't get why he hadn't picked up. Was he mad at her? Or was his phone at home?

The Flynn-Fletchers were leaving to go to their grandparents. As they were leaving, Ferb looked back and wondered why Phineas had run away. Wait…

_He motioned for me to go inside so he could talk to Isabella. I got a drink and he was all packed to go camping. 'Hey, Ferb? I'm gonna try this out camping with Baljeet, 'kay? I should be back tomorrow!' There was something distant in the way he looked and it looked like he had gotten hurt. But I shrugged it off. Is it fair of me to blame Isabella, his best friend, for him running off? Then again, he didn't talk to anybody else…_


	6. Shattered Bubble

Chapter 5: Shattered Bubble

4 days. 4 days of hell for the Flynn-Fletchers. Ferb was more distant than ever. The other 3 noticed this, but no one brought it up. Dried tears marked the faces of 3 of them.

Isabella couldn't sleep. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. So she tried to text him. She'd sent 5 texts. No reply. Isabella was beginning to worry. She looked at her clock. 1:30 am. Footsteps approached. Her mother.

"Isa? Is something wrong?"

"I can't get through to Phineas. And I got this feeling that…something's wrong."

"You haven't heard anything, have you?"

"No, why?"

Her mother sighed. "That's what I thought. Come on." Isabella followed her mother to the computer. There was a website there with a video clip. From Monday evening. She pressed play.

"At 7:35 pm today, local boy Phineas Flynn was reported missing. It was believed that he was going on a friendly camping trip. This trip never happened. According to step-brother Ferb Fletcher, he left around 5 pm on Sunday."

All the color drained out of Isabella's face. 10 minutes earlier, she was there. Was she responsible?

'_But-'_

'_Look you stubborn ox! Sometimes I wish I'd never met you!' And with that, I stormed off._

"Isa?"

_7:35. Monopoly with my aunt. '12! Ouch! Park Place with a hotel!'_

_My aunt counted her assets. 'I'm broke. Here.' She said getting up, 'Let's find out what's up.'_

'_Just one more game, __**please.**__' I said sweetly._

"Isa??"

_Soon, it was time for me to go home. As my aunt drove me to the airport, she received a text message. Her aunt pulled over and checked her phone. I was curious. "What is it?"_

"_EAS message." replied her aunt, while merging back onto the highway._

"_Oh." It felt like something was wrong in Danville, but I shrugged it off… _

Isabella fainted.


	7. Night Vision

Chapter 7: Night Vision

Isabella was walking through a calm pasture. All of a sudden, she heard a familiar voice. "Isabella!" She turned around. There was Phineas, standing there. She ran over and tenderly embraced him.

All of a sudden, Phineas began to grow colder. His pulse was softening and slowing. He spoke softly, but with alarm. "Isabella, don't let me die." With that, he stopped breathing. His body began to fade away.

"No!" Isabella screamed and cried. His body continued to fade away. Then, nothing.

All of a sudden, there was a blinding white light. Isabella tried to wake up, but she couldn't.

"Isabella."

She looked up. Had the light just spoken to her? Wait, something was coming out of the light. It was... Phineas?

"Phineas?"

The figure nodded. " Save me."

"But where are you?"

"I am not to be found here. Search for the sheep." Everything faded away.

* * *

Isabella woke up in a cold sweat. She looked at the clock next to her bed. 5:22. She sat there. What would a sheep have to do with Phineas?


	8. Follow The Sheep

Chapter 8: Follow the Sheep

Isabella looked through her scrapbook. The dream was still imprinted in her mind. _Search for the sheep. _What did a sheep have to do with Phineas? Then it struck her- wasn't Phineas spending part of his summer in-- England! Second Grade!

_Second Grade_

"All right, class. we are going to draw someplace where we've been. So have fun!" Phineas had started with an outline of... well, it wasn't a house. He drew a sheep, cities, a house... Isabella couldn't stand it any more.

"Phineas, what's that?"

"It is a place called England."

"Cool!"

After class, Phineas gave it to Isabella.

"But, its yours..."

"Ferb made one too." Isabella had forgotten about the silent Brit.

* * *

"That's it!!" She dug around in her memory box until she found it. She then looked at it. The sheep was in the Southeast. Next to a town called... Cheltenham.

"You've GOT to be kidding me. It was a dream." Ferb sounded like he was annoyed at something... Or someone?

"Fine. Don't believe me." With that, she hung up.

"So?"

"Doesn't believe me."

"To be honest, Isa, I'm not sure how much **I** believe it."

"Fine."_ So now Mom doesn't believe me. _"Is it okay if I go out? You know, to clear my head?"

"Okay..." Isabella's mother was suspicious, but she shrugged it off. "Be back for dinner!"

But she had other plans...


	9. The Second Runaway

Chapter 9:

Isabella looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. It was like a whole different person was looking back at her. Blonde hair dye, Glasses, and a blue bow stared back at her. _Now I'm doing what I yelled at Phineas for, unsafe things._ She wiped a tear from her eye. Even her traditional dress was replaced by Jeans and a T-Shirt. She walked out the door. She ran into a flight attendant. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." The flight attendant spoke with a British accent. "Another American kid's gone missing."

_So they know. _Isabella walked back to her seat.

* * *

**Isabella's POV (Will continue for a little while.)**

Mom had found out I had run away. I thought about what she must be feeling. It hurt. I knew I had hurt her. It might have been a mistake to come here. But it would be another to be so close and give up. The plane began to descend.

It was late at night when I stepped out onto the walkway at Heathrow(Largest London Airport.). I looked down from the edge of the walkway at the tarmac. It would be a quick and successful way to go...

No. I can't. Had I really come to England to commit suicide? No. I had to find them. It was when I made it through Customs that I began to breathe normally again. My disguise had held up. I took my bike from the storage cube Phineas gave me, and went to get a bus to Cheltenham. I got one and rode. I fell asleep on the bus.

I arrived at the hotel at around 1 am. I checked in and fell asleep.

I woke up at around 2 pm. I decided to turn on the BBC, to find out the news.

"And now for a new development in the missing Americans Saga." There was a picture of Phineas. But there was also one of me, too. I turned it off. I ate and then went back and watched T.V. until dinner.


	10. Falling Backwards

Chapter 10: Falling Backwards

I walked out into the chilly British air. I was hoping to eat somewhere good. Instead, I walked into a Subway. And got a sub. And it was good. Another kid walked in. Shortly after he came in, a suspicious looking guy walked in. I saw the kid order a drink. There are a lot of suspicious looking guys who do nothing. I got up and walked out. I had my sweater on, so I was okay in the chilly air.

About 20 minutes later, I was walking when I saw another kid drinking out of a Subway cup. He stopped short, 20 feet in front of me. Then I saw him begin to fall backwards. I ran to catch him, but his momentum caused me to fall backwards myself. I was able to land on my rear-end, as opposed to the kid landing on his head. The kid had brown hair, blue eyes, and a cute face. His eyes began to focus. Before they did, his eyes reminded me of Perry.

His eyes focused and looked me in the eyes. There was a sort of weak and pained look in his eyes. His eyes widened. "Isa-Isabella?"

It was Phineas. I began to cry. I hugged him tightly. All of a sudden, he became limp. I felt his pulse. Slowing, becoming fainter. "No. No. It won't happen..." I whispered to him. I then panicked."Help! **HELP**!!" I began to bawl. I could hear the ambulance.

The medics came with a stretcher. Then they lifted us onto it, and then wheeled it to the ambulance. There was definately a sense of urgency.

His pulse was faint, irregular, and slow. All spelled disaster. I held him tighter. He may be dead soon... And it was my fault.

_Live Phineas. Please._


	11. Living Nightmare

Chapter 11: Living Nightmare

The ambulance stopped. They pulled out the stretcher and then wheeled us through A and E (The British ER). I still held Phineas tightly. He was becoming colder and colder. He was dying. White wall after white wall passed. They wheeled us into the room and then took him gently out of my arms. I was placed in a chair while they quickly began to treat him. Hoping, praying. Everything began to get blurry and slowed down. I guess I fainted.

* * *

I woke up in a gray hospital room. I looked around. No sign of Phineas. I walked out into the hallway. There were 2 doctors walking by... wheeling the stretcher we had come here on. There was Phineas. No IV tube. I was about to cheer when the doctors covered him up. Like they do when someone dies. _I had killed Phineas Flynn. They attributed Phineas' death to suicide._

**Twenty Years Later**

It has now been twenty years since the "death" of Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. That's right. I faked my own death. I have lived in this town since then. Every July, I get insomnia for about a month. I work at the same Subway I ate at that fateful night. I never have had a boyfriend. I have never been able to buy the materials to make a time machine, to say goodbye one last time to Phineas. Nor can iI afford the tickets to and from danville to get to the one in the museum.

I have to live with the reminder that I had killed Phineas.

Recently, I saw Phineas in a dream. He appeared in his 10-year-old form. With him stood a 10-year old version of myself. We were holding hands on the cruise ship he built. Then he began to fade away. I woke up in a cold sweat. He was gone and there was nothing I could do about it.


	12. Living a Lie

Chapter 12: Living a Lie

I went into work usual time. One sub after another. However, today is different. Today is the day that Gretchen walks into the shop. The Fireside Girls struggled after my "death." It was all over the papers in Danville. So she orders a sub. I make it. I sneak a note into her sub wrapper. _Leckhampton Hill. 3:00. IGS. _She walks off. Hopefully she read it.

I get out of work on a break around 2:00. I walk up to the hill. Phineas would have liked to do this. A tear rolled down my face. _I never got to say goodbye. And I killed him._ Gretchen is walking up the hill now. She sees me. She is definitely puzzled. I mean, who wouldn't be if some random person put a note in your sub? She is about to speak, but I stop her.

"Gretchen." I no longer say words I don't have to. I'm probably now quieter than Ferb.

"Who are you?" She sticks her hand into her pocket and quickly pulls it out again.

"Isabella."

"She's been dead for 20 years."

"She's been playing dead for 20 years."

"Isabella doesn't speak with a British accent." You got me there.

"You sure she wouldn't after 20 years on this isle?"

"She was never one to lie."

"Really? Because she has for 20 years." I show her the album I had for 23 years. Her eyes darken.

"Why Izzy, why?" Tears are welling up in her eyes. Like a 20-year-old scar reopening."You never thought about the rest of us. Ever. Always you and Phineas. Well," She says, pulling out a gun, "It's technically not murder if you've been dead for 20 years." And then she shoots me.


	13. Wait a Minute!

Chapter 13: Wait a Minute!

I woke up screaming. I guess I freaked out the doctors or something, because I was taken outside the room for a minute. The nurse asked me what was going on, so I told her. Everything I knew since the afternoon that this began on.

* * *

**Ferb's POV**

So Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro joined us up here. We stayed here, watching and waiting. It appeared that it was unlikely that Isabella was in Europe. As there was the ash cloud from Iceland covering most of the continent. Even if she was, there is little way in which we could reach her.

Anyway, my Mobile (British term for Cell Phone) buzzed and I looked at the sender. Isabella. I pocketed it. She was crazy. I took it out again. I looked at the time stamp. It was from yesterday. It didn't matter.

* * *

**Candace's POV**

Ferb has been giving the cold shoulder to Isabella recently. Probably to do with Phineas. He's also given me the cold shoulder recently. Its really depressing that he's doing this. I mean, come on, you're 11. You're better than that.

Really, he doesn't care. The girl thought of where Phineas might be, and he went and blasted her. I wouldn't be surprised if she just intentionally forgot about Phineas and Ferb. Then my phone went off. It was Stacy. I opened it. There was a text. I read it.

_TV. On. Phineas and Isabella. -S_

I showed Mom the text. We turned the TV on. The smooth British accent floated out.

"As of 9:30 tonight, the manhunt is off for the elusive Phineas Flynn and Isabella Garcia-Shapiro." Everybody but Ferb is cheering. A glance in my direction shows me what he is thinking. _She was right. _"Unfortunately, Phineas is now in the A and E after ingesting a poison in a numerous amount. Phineas' drink was spiked."

"With Cyanide."

"Enough to kill a man in 20 minutes."


	14. Nightmare Crossing

Chapter 14: Nightmare Crossing

Phineas was still in the A and E. I hadn't slept since the night I woke up screaming. 3 days ago. Our families couldn't get here due to the ash cloud from Iceland. So he was probably going to die, without his family. His grandparents had visited here, and were staying in a nearby hotel. I really need to sleep.

* * *

Nurse's POV

She was clearly suffering from Post-Traumautic Stress. I mean, I know I would if I watched my best friend fall backwards right in front of me. It doesn't help that she's in a foreign country on another continent that speaks the same, yet a different, language (there are a lot of differences!). And that her friend ingested a drug in a quantity that has killed 99% of fully grown men within 20 minutes. And she believes that this is all her fault.

Wow. I suppose that makes them both miracles.

She's lost quite a bit of weight. So's he. Both are still in a somewhat healthy category.

* * *

Isabella's POV

Everything became fuzzy again. I HAVE to get some sleep.

* * *

I was in the ER. Walking down the hallway. I looked at a door and saw the name. I walked past it but stopped. I walked back. On it was my name. I looked at the medical clipboard.

_Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. 1994-present_

_Admitted July 21, 2024_

_Reason: _It was blank there. But I walked in. I could hear the doctors talking.

"Looks like stress caught up with her."

I left. It was just a dream, no? I went to the next room. It had Phineas' name on it. Literally. I looked at that medical clipboard.

_Phineas Flynn. 1994-2005_

_Admitted July 17, 2005_

Wait, he was dead?

_Reason: Ingested Cyanide. _

_Notes: Made a strong fight for his life. Survived far longer than logically possible. Fully grown man should have died in 20 minutes._

_Death: July 21, 2005. Unexplained. Death not from Cyanide Poisoning._

Tomorrow. It was just a nightmare. I opened the door.

Phineas had been shot through the head. I looked at the last inspection times. 0655. 1004.

I looked around. There I was, lying on the floor crying. I walked over to myself, with tears in my eyes, and put a hand on my-her shoulder. She looked up and grabbed me in a huge hug. She whispered in my ear, "This is all real..."


	15. He Will Survive

Chapter 15: He Will Survive

I woke up in yet another cold sweat. I looked at the clock. I was asleep for 10 minutes. I got up. I was probably causing the nurses to go mad. I could tell someone was staring at me. I whipped my head around.

* * *

Nurse POV

So I hear footsteps and there she is. She whips her head around and then scans my face. She relaxed when she saw who it was.

* * *

Isabella POV

Oh great. Now i've just acted smart. Not. What an impression.

* * *

Nurse POV

I came to tell her that it looks like the Cyanide has flushed out of his system and that he should be fine. She lightened up. Then she collapsed. I felt her pulse. And breathing. Both normal. She had fallen asleep.

* * *

Isabella POV

ZZZZZZZZ

* * *

Candace POV

Ferb was still acting suspicious of Isabella, but he should get over it. After all, Phineas is alive. Would he be if Isabella weren't there? I E-Mailed Stacy and Jeremy about the good news. They quickly replied. Jeremy- _That's Awesome! Tell them I say hi. _Stacy-_ Cool. Now maybe we could go see that movie we had wanted to see._

* * *

Ferb POV

Typical teenage behavior. She hears good news and then she's glued to the computer. This was Isabella's fault.

* * *

Linda and Lawrence POV

He'll be fine. If he's survived this long, he'll be fine.


	16. Odd Noises

Chapter 16: Odd Noises

Isabella POV

He will live. I began to dream. It was a pretty good dream.

* * *

I was walking through the same field that I had witnessed the death of Phineas in. Only this time, he was walking next to me. We were laughing together and having a good time. We were both in our early 20s. All of a sudden he stops, fumbling around in his pocket for something. The words that come out next are the ones I've been waiting for since I was 10.

"Isabella, will you marry me?" He is holding a beautiful ring.

I am knocked speechless. To be honest, even though I have waited for this day since I was 10, I never expected it to actually happen. I stumble on the 3 letter word that comes next."Yes." He slips it on my finger and we continue walking through the field, only this time, planning for our wedding.

A few months later, and I am in a fairy-tale. Well, actually, I am in a white dress, but you get the picture. As I go up the aisle, I see my friends and family there. I also see Candace, Jeremy and their 4-year old daughter Amanda. She is sitting there like an angel...

All of a sudden, the church door swings open violently. But when it hit the wall, it didn't make a normal sound.

It was a gunshot.


	17. End of the Road

Chapter 16: End of the Road

At that point, I woke up. Something was wrong with Phineas. I screamed.

* * *

Nurse POV

I suddenly hear screaming at about 10ish. It was the girl. She quickly explained what she thought was wrong. She said she heard a door open like a gunshot in her dream. I thought she was momentarily cuckoo, but I was called out by a policeman. I could see it in his eyes. Tears began to well up in my eyes. I opened the door. Then I quickly closed it. I couldn't bear to look. I wiped away my tears. I was going to have to tell her.

* * *

Isabella POV

She left. I couldn't see her, but i assumed it was bad. I tried to listen by the door, but it was too thick. Then, after a little while, she came in. "How is he?" I ask.

"He's better."

"How so?" She was going to give a nebulous answer.

"He's... In a better place." She paused before going on. "He's..."

I knew what comes next. "No. He can't be. He can't be dead."

"Be a big girl, Isabella! That's life!"

I lost it with her. "You don't care! You incompassionate... thing!" I ran out and into Phineas' room. He was dead. Shot through the head. _Just like in the dream._ I bawled. "I'm so sorry, Phineas. I never got to apologize! And now... I've caused this." I screamed. Everything became muffled and slow.


	18. Death Glare

Chapter 17: Death Glare

It was a week before they came to get us. I was kept under a severe watch during that time. They installed a CCTV camera in there, instead of having the nurse in there.

* * *

Grandpa + Grandma Fletcher POV

Isabella didn't want to see us. We understand.

We just don't understand who would want to do something like this to Phineas. It's... really depressing... He was making such a good recovery... And... It's just so hard to get the idea... that he's... dead.

* * *

Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro POV

Linda is incosolable. She has been crying for quite a while. Candace locked herself in her room. Ferb- where is he?

* * *

Ferb Video Diary

(scuffling) July 28th, 2005. Last week Phineas Flynn, my brother and best friend, died. (Tears appearing in eyes)

He ran away because Isabella, a good friend of his... yelled at him or something...

Phineas was only 11 years old.

The ash cloud from Iceland had prevented us from seeing him... until it was too late.

I never... g-g-got to s-say good-g-goodbye to him... (video cuts off.)

* * *

Isabella POV

A week later, they held the funeral for Phineas. Ferb refused to speak to me. He just shot me death glares whenever he saw me. Part of me died that day. Nothing, not even time, will repair that hole. I am responsible for this. If I hadn't screamed at him...

'_But-'_

'_Look you stubborn ox! Sometimes I wish I'd never met you!' And with that, I stormed off. _Little did I know, these words would lead to Phineas' death. I left the room and went into the bathroom, where no one else would find me. Not Ferb, not Candace, not even mom. I curled up into a little ball and cried. I could hear pounding on the door.

"Isabella?" I guess Candace found me. "Can I come in?" I had locked the door. Now I unlocked it. Candace came in and relocked it. I hid in the furthest stall from the door. If she was anything like Ferb, I was doomed.

"Isabella? Can we talk?" I could hear the quiver in her voice. I got up and walked over to her. She just hugged me and cried into my shoulder. I did the same.

"I killed him." That stopped Candace.

"No. You didn't. Someone tried to poison him, and then shot him."

"But if... I hadn't... yelled at him..."

Candace stopped me. "Isabella. You didn't. You didn't poison him. Nor did you shoot him. Nor did you pay someone to." She sighed. "Someone would have died whether it was Phineas or not." She was trying to convince herself. _But, because I made him run away, he died._


	19. 2024

Chapter 18: 2024

I woke up to find Amanda standing at the edge of the bed. That's right. Amanda. Candace's daughter. Candace and Jeremy married 9 years after Phineas' death. Both were 26. 3 years later, Amanda was born. The rambunctious angel. Anyway, the 7-year old was standing there. Smiling at me.

"Come on, Aunt Isabella! Breakfast is ready!" That sent a pang of sorrow through my heart. I was so sure that if I was ever called that, 'Uncle Phineas' would be next to me. _No matter how much I tell her, she still calls me that. _Grudgingly, I walk downstairs.

I have been in and out of jobs for years. Right now, I am in a bad state. Although I had a job, it wasn't paying enough for the rent I needed. So Candace and Jeremy helped me out.

Ferb hasn't spoken to me since July 2005. When Phineas died.

I ate breakfast and left for work. Along the way, I spot a paper. Today is _July 21, 2024._ 19 years since Phineas died. I wipe away tears. If I hadn't... it hurts too much to think about it now.

My friendships collapsed long ago. _All except for Candace._

As I walk, I feel a pain in my chest. Then I feel dizzy and faint.

* * *

I wake up in an emergency room. I can see... myself? How? I see a light and I am drawn towards it. A voice calls my name. _Isabella._ I haven't heard that voice since I was 11.

"Phineas?" A short figure walks towards me. He stops.

_Yes, yes it is. I know what you've been thinking since you were 11. I've been watching you. You did not kill me. But you do have a chance to save me. He will send you back to that day._

"Who? When?"

_God. He does give second chances. July 21, 2005. _

Everything begins to fade away...


	20. Saving Phineas Flynn

Chapter 19: Saving Phineas Flynn

I woke up on the floor of a hospital. I recognized it. It was the hospital that Phineas died in. A shadow moved across the wall. A hooded figure walked down the hallway, loading a pistol. Luckily, he was headed down the wrong hallway to get to Phineas' room. I got up. It was 8.56, on July 21, 2005. Slowly, I looked for something to defend myself with. All there was was a few scattered trolleys and books.

At around 9.45, he came. I heard him whisper "Now, you will die." I got up. He saw me. "Who are you? And why the heck are you standing in my way?"

"Lets just stay away from this topic. More importantly, who are you?"

He leveled his gun at me. "You will die like your little friend."

"I don't think so." With that, I kicked the gun out of his hand. It skidded across the hallway. He punched me square in the nose. I could feel blood trickling down from my nose. He got his gun.

"You will die." He shot me.

I pretended to die. But he missed. He shot me in the hand.

"Not so tough, now are we?" He hissed in my ear. I kicked his legs out from under him. "But this wasn't in the _Terrorists Guide to Mass Murder!_"

"Dude. I can't believe that you had to read a book to kill an 11-year-old."

He looked insulted. Another shot was fired. This one went through my hand and into the door. An alarm sounded. 9.57.

"You've lost." Shot in the stomach. "No matter how many times you shoot me, I am winning." Shot 4. This time, it was close to the heart. Then another. Finally one to the head. 9.59. I was dying. Or was I? Since Phineas hadn't been shot in the head, I technically no longer existed. I was fading.

And freaking him out. "You have lost to the future person who no longer exists." I said. I disappeared completely. I could see the officers coming in. He had wasted his 6 shots on me. No bullet for Phineas.


	21. Reunion

Chapter 20: Reunion

**Author's note: This chapter stems from Chapters 16 and 20.**

**Isabella POV**

I heard the gunshots. Right outside my room... and Phineas'. I knew Phineas was all right, but it was still kinda scary. I could see the guy there.

"But there was someone there..." A white guy was struggling in the midst of several police officers. They were dragging him away. "Seriously!"

I walked into Phineas' room. It was now or never. I began to stutter as I spoke. "Hey, Phineas. It's me... I-I-Isabella..."

**Phineas POV**

A minute ago, there were gunshots. Then someone came in. I pretended to be asleep. Then they began to speak. "Hey, Phineas. It's me... I-I-Isabella..." I opened my eyes a little. She had hers closed. To be honest, she looked awful. She had lost a bunch of weight. Her cheeks were red. Her hair was a mess of black and blonde.

**Isabella POV**

"... I know you might be angry with me... but I still want to apologize for yelling at you... If I hadn't, you wouldn't have been poisoned... or been sent to the hospital... or any of this week. To be honest..." I bit my lip. "If you... don't want... to be friends anymore... it's ok...okay... I u-under-stand..." No it wasn't, but I deserved it. I began to cry softly.

**Phineas POV**

I couldn't believe it. She follows me here, saves my life, even apologizes- and she says she's honestly okay with not being friends anymore. I know she isn't. But she thinks that she deserved it.

I sat up. I did want my best friend back. I hugged her tightly. "I- Phineas? Phineas!" She hugs me back tightly.

* * *

It was the next day that they let us out. We both stayed with Grandma and Grandpa Fletcher. They tightly hugged us both. They are both really happy to have us stay until our parents arrive to get us. Or we can get back on an airplane. Whichever comes first.

We talked to our parents that evening. Mine were perfectly happy that I was alive that they didn't ask why. Isabella's mom knew why she ran off, and was just happy to hear her voice. They said to come back soon. Ferb apologized to Isabella, and everything was normal again.

Except that we were on the east side of the pond. But that'll change soon.


	22. Epilogue

Epilogue

It was a week after the tearful reunion that we were able to get a flight back. We were stuck on the plane for 3 hours because the airbrake broke and they had to get it to Heathrow from Gatwick (Both are London Airports). During that time, I stated thinking. Isabella nudged me. "Whatcha thinkin'?"

"I just was thinking how lucky I am to have such a good friend."

"You're so sweet." She said, hugging me. Then the plane began to taxi out.

* * *

It was about 4pm when they landed in Danville. It took about an hour to get through customs and get their bags. Standing there was Linda. She hugged them, then asked if they had had a good flight over. "Aside from the airbrake breaking, yes**.**" The car was unusually silent as we headed up Maple Drive. they pulled into the driveway, and then Isabella and Phineas ran into the backyard. No one was there.

Or so they thought. Water balloons flew at them from all directions. Then they saw who it was. The Fireside girls, Buford, Baljeet, Ferb, Candace, Jeremy, and even Lawrence and Vivian. All laughed and things went back to normal. Phineas will come up with the ideas, Ferb builds them, Candace tries to bust them. Isabella still has a crush on Phineas, which he will not notice. And their work will always disappear by the end of the day.


	23. Author's Note

Author's Note

_January 17, 2011_

I realize that I am writing this 8 months after the story's completion, but recent events have caused me to change things a little. Last week, I looked over a few things and figured that this had been my most popular story, and so I decided to do a sequel.

A few things changed. Those who have read the story before will notice that the story was originally set in 2010. A few things prompted me to push the date back to 2005, namely:

Candace's Cell Phone,  
Candace's MP3 player (much larger than 2010 models, would have been one of the older models) **See "Does This Duckbill Make Me Look Fat?"**  
2010 Security Measures vs. 2005 Security Measures (Underwear Bomber,2009, would have made it much harder for Phineas and Isabella to leave the USA without recognition)  
My Writing Style- I hate writing with dates in the future, and dates play prominently in the sequel.

I would like to thank everyone for reading this piece, and making my day that much brighter. -PFT


End file.
